


Drabbles for Drabbly Nights

by WillowFromBuffy



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowFromBuffy/pseuds/WillowFromBuffy
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the BB-boards drabble contest.





	1. Prince Xander

Princes don't ride white horses.

Willow once drew a picture of me riding to a castle to save a red haired princess. It was kindergarten. Harmony teased her mercilessly.

But princes don't ride white horses.

One day I held her in a tight embrace. My face was muddy and bloodied. My shirt was thorn and dirty. I felt her tears and snot against my cheek. She wouldn't stop shaking. I thought about the day I abandoned Anya at the altar. I thought about how I reacted to seeing her sleep with Spike. I thought about how I spoke to Buffy in the bathroom. I thought about how I froze when I saw Warren's gun.

Princes come through, but they don't ride white horses.


	2. Dawn's Birth

No birth is painless.

I don't remember them taking my blood. I didn't carry her inside me. It was all immaculate. But when she stood there, with swollen eyes and a bleeding arm, holding a kitchen knife in her little hand, that is when she became real to me. Before then, I was looking for a way out. After that, things became clearer. The rug had been pulled out from under her feet, but I would validate her existence. I would be her sister, mother, friend and protector. I know what it feels like to read your death sentence in a book.

No birth is painless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The requirements for this drabble was the inclusion of Dawn and the word 'painless.'


	3. Darla

Concubine to Angelus. Favourite of the Master. That is what they called her. There was no respect in their dead faces. No reverence. Yet, they all longed to possess her and share in her fame. So, she let them fight for her and bloody their knuckles against each other's brutish faces.  
  
The winner was a truly impressive warrior. Darla walked up to him and offered him the goblet of wine.  _Sanguis Christi._ The young warrior drank and the wine burned his insides to ash.  
  
Darla laughed. "Really, boys," she said, "did you really think that any of you were fit to dance inside the whirlwind?"  
  
Soon, the Master would rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The requirements for this story was that it should be about the time before Buffy came to Sunnydale.


	4. The Monster

"I am going patrolling," Buffy said.  
  
"You do realise," Xander said, "that one of the leeches you are supposed to be patrolling for is standing right behind you?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, before heading out the door, nodding for Spike to follow her.  
  
"You don't even flinch any more," Buffy said, once they were alone.  
  
"What's that?" Spike asked.  
  
"When they call you names," Buffy said. "It's like you don't even care."  
  
Spike lit a cigarette between cupped hands, taking a deep drag. "You know ... stakes and stones can dust my bones, but the rabble is gonna babble." He shrugged. "They called me loads of things while you lay dead, luv."  
  
"And none of it bothered you?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike stopped and looked at his boots. "There was one thing they said that kinda stung," he mumbled. "When they said we were teammates, and I knew they didn't mean it."  
  
Buffy was about to speak, but Spike held up his hand. "Don't," he said. "Call me a monster. Call me a convenience. It is better that way." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The requirements for this drabble were that it was about Spike and that the word teammates was included.

**Author's Note:**

> The requirements for this drabble was the inclusion of Willow and the word 'prince.'


End file.
